Life After Death
by Yuki Yoshikuni
Summary: Bagaimana jika kehidupan setelah kematian yang diinginkan terjadi pada Matt dan Mello? / "Matt... Terima kasih telah mencintaiku..." Songfic re-make. Enjoy!


**_Disclaimer: _**

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Everytime We Touch (_slow_) © Cascada

**_Pair:_**

Matt x Mello

**_Rate:_**

T

**_Genre:_**

Angst, Romance.

**_Warning:_**

_**OOC!**_, _Shou-ai, Semi-canon, songfic_

* * *

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_Hope You Like it!_

* * *

**_I still hear your voice_**

**_When you sleep next to me_**

**_I still feel your touch_**

**_in my dreams_**

**_Forgive me my weakness_**

**_But I don't know why_**

**_Without you it's hard to survive_**

**.**

"Hey, Matt... Kau sudah siap?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang sembari mengenakan jaket hitamnya.

Pemuda berambut merah marun bernama Matt itu hanya diam, tak membalas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan 'kekasih'nya itu.

"Aku takut kalau aku tak bisa mendengar suaramu lagi..."

Kalimat yang terucap dari mulut Matt barusan itu membuat Mello mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Oh, maaf... Aku hanya punya firasat buruk." sangkal Matt sembari tersenyum kecil, walau senyuman yang ia gambarkan sebenarnya hanya untuk menutupi rasa gelisahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut, ya?" tanya Mello dengan wajah sinis.  
Lagi-lagi pemuda ber-_goggle_ itu hanya diam. Sepasang bola mata hijaunya menatap lantai berwarna putih dengan pandangan kosong.

Saat ini, mereka berdua hendak melaksanakan tugas yang 'berbahaya', tak lain adalah untuk menatap penjahat atau lebih tepatnya iblis yang paling kejam dan jahat bernama _'Kira'_.  
Mereka bekerja sama, mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk mengambil alih _Death Note_ -senjata pembunuh yang berbahaya sepanjang sejarah umat manusia, dan membawa pulang kepala sang iblis.

Rencana telah dirancang sedemikian rupa oleh sepasang rekan yang jenius itu, tetapi entah kenapa Matt merasakan adanya firasat buruk dan perasaan itu terus menghantuinya sejak kemarin malam hingga sore hari ini.

"Ayolah, tidak ada waktu untuk diam seperti orang bodoh saja!" ujar Mello yang berjalan membelakangi Matt.

Tiba-tiba Matt menahan tangan Mello dan menariknya.

"Ma-Matt?"

Wajah mereka saling berhadapan sangat dekat hingga jarak diantara keduanya hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja.

Matt menatap kedua bola mata biru 'kekasih'nya itu dengan lekat, ia menatap dengan pandangan sayu.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Mello heran. Dibalik _goggle_ oranye yang dikenakannya, Mello dapat melihat kedua mata Matt yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan kegelisahan.

"Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita pasti berhasil."

Matt berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menepis firasat itu dan mempercayai kata-kata Mello.

_'Maafkan aku, Mells. Mungkin aku hanya orang bodoh yang berlagak keren untuk melindungimu.'_

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Matt bergerak dengan sendirinya dan memeluk Mello.  
**.**

**.**

**_Cause every time we touch_**

**_I get this feeling_**

**_And every time we kiss_**

**_I swear I can fly_**

**_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_**

**_I want this to last_**

**_Need you by my side_**

**.**

**.**

"Aku percaya denganmu, Mells..."

Pelukan Matt seakan membalut seluruh tubuhnya dengan kehangatan. Sejenak, hatinya terasa begitu tenang.

Perlahan, Matt menempelkan bibirnya dan mencium Mello, tetapi Mello segera mendorongnya pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya.  
"Matt, aku benci kau berwajah sedih seperti itu. Lebih baik kita segera berangkat!" ujar Mello sedikit kesal dan segera berjalan keluar.

Matt memandang punggung Mello dengan penuh kegelisahan.

'Cih! Sialan! Berhenti berpikir seperti ini. Kau bukan orang bodoh yang cepat menyerah dan ketakutan hanya karena firasat semata!' Matt berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Arah takdir hidup ini tak pernah menentu, tak pernah sama, dan tak pernah bisa tertebak.

Terkadang, hal yang tidak pasti dapat menjadi hal yang pasti, seperti firasat yang dirasakan oleh pemuda berambut merah marun itu...

**.**

**.**  
_**Your arms are my castle,**_

_**Your heart is my sky**_

_**They wipe away tears that I cry**_

_**The good dan the bad times,**_

_**we've been through them all.**_

_**You make me rise when I fall**_

_**.**_

_**.**__**  
**_

_Brrmmmm..._

Sebuah mobil _Chevrolet Chevelle_ berwarna merah melaju dengan kencang di sepanjang jalan, seakan berpacu dengan waktu. Tak jarang pengendara mobil yang lain mengumpat si pemilik mobil itu karena mereka hampir terserempet.

Setelah beberapa saat, Matt menghentikan mobil merahnya tepat didepan sebuah gedung yang cukup besar yang bertuliskan _'NHN'_.  
Suasana di depan pintu masuk gedung itu ramai, banyak orang yang keluar dan masuk dari gedung megah itu.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek turun dari mobilnya, disekitar wanita itu ada banyak pengawal berbaju hitam yang berjaga-jaga disekeliling mobil.

_Bwooosshh..._

Tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan berupa asap putih itu meletus dan dengan sekejap keadaan disekeliling diselimuti oleh asap yang tebal.

"Takada-_sama_! Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lidner –sang pengawal, yang berusaha melindungi wanita bernama Kiyomi Takada –wanita yang mempunyai hubungan dengan Kira itu.

'Mello... Sekarang giliranmu. Kuharap kau berhasil dan selamat.' ucap Matt dalam hati.

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam dulu!" ucap Lidner yang menggandeng Takada untuk masuk kedalam gedung, tetapi tiba-tiba Mello muncul dengan motornya.

"Jangan masuk! Didalam gedung berbahaya. Cepat naik ke motor!"

Lidner menyadari bahwa yang mengendarai motor besar itu adalah Mello. Ia segera menyuruh Takada untuk menaiki motor tersebut dan pergi..

"Kalian ikuti motor yang dinaiki Takada-_sama_, yang lainnya cepat kejar mobil merah tadi!" perintah Lidner. Dengan segera beberapa mobil itu mengejar mobil Matt.

**.**

Mobil Matt masih berkejaran dijalanan dengan mobil-mobil hitam para pengawal reporter berita itu.  
Sepanjang perjalanannya, Matt berusaha berpikir keras menemukan cara agar ia dapat lolos dari kejaran sang pemburu, tapi sepertinya tak ada jalan lagi baginya.

Saat berbelok ke sebuah tikungan, mobil Matt kembali dihadang, merasa terpojok, akhirnya ia memberhentikan mobilnya dengan cepat.

'Hah~ Sialan! Situasinya sudah seperti ini. Apa aku akan mati disini?' pikirnya sembari menghembuskan nafas dengan berat.

Lalu Matt teringat akan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh pemuda keras kepala itu.

_'Aku memilihmu untuk melakukan misi ini, karena aku percaya padamu. Jangan sia-sia kan keyakinanku padamu, Matt! Aku masih membutuhkanmu, makannya... Kau harus kembali dengan selamat!'_

**.**

'Huh... Ternyata benar... Aku cuma orang bodoh yang hanya bisa melukai hatinya.' Ujar Matt membatin.

_Cklek_

Matt keluar dari mobilnya dengan percaya diri, ia sepertinya telah siap dengan apapun keadaan yang akan terjadi dihadapannya.

"Hei hei! Apa-apaan ini? Huh... Kalian tidak akan menembakku, kan? Aku ini kawanan penculik Takada-_sama_. Pasti kalian ingin—_"_

_Dor dor dor..._

Bersamaan dengan bunyi tembakan itu, Mello merasa tidak tenang, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"Matt..."

**.**

_Bruk..._

Matt jatuh tak berdaya setelah beberapa peluru ganas itu bersarang ditubuhnya.

Semua firasat buruk yang Matt rasakan itu benar-benar terjadi pada dirinya. Bukan sebuah kebetulan, tetapi yang ia hadapi adalah takdir kehidupannya.  
Malaikat maut tlah menghentikan langkahnya, takdir yang begitu pedih...

Tetapi, beberapa detik sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, Matt berharap bahwa kehidupan setelah kematian itu benar-benar ada...

Ya, ia begitu berharap…

**.**

_"Berita terkini... Kami mengabarkan bahwa seorang kawanan penculik reporter Kiyomi Takada, telah tewas tertembak..."_

Layar televisi kecil dimobil Mello itu menayangkan gambar sebuah mobil merah yang penuh dengan lubang pada bagian kaca dengan dikelilingi oleh beberapa mobil hitam.

"Matt! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" Mello mengeratkan giginya, perasaan kesal dan marah terlukis jelas diwajahnya.

Sambil terus mengemudikan laju mobilnya, ia terus mengumpat kesal. Seakan Matt mati dengan cara yang bodoh.

"Matt... Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?" ucap Mello lirih. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

Rasa bersalah kini membelenggu dirinya.

Seandainya ia tahu bahwa tugas yang diberikannya akan membawa malapetaka seperti ini, ia tak akan membiarkan Matt yang melakukannya.

Mello berpikir bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan Matt bisa menyelamatkan dirinya. Tetapi, semua perhitungannya itu salah.

**.**

_'Mello...'_  
Ia mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya, suara Matt yang berbisik lembut ditelinganya.

"Matt... Maafkan aku."

Hanya rangkaian kata itu yang dapat terurai dari mulutnya.

Sementara itu di belakang mobil, dengan wajah pucat dan ketakutan, Takada menggengam secarik kertas yang bertuliskan nama _'Mihael Keehl'_

.

_Deg..._

_._

Mello merasa detak jantungnya begitu cepat, dan terasa begitu sakit.

"Si-sial! Wanita ini... Kh!"

Kini, hitungan mundur telah dimulai,  
empat puluh detik lagi sisa waktunya bagi Mello.

_**39 detik...**__**  
**__**37 detik...**_

Pandangannya mulai kabur, laju mobil yang ia kendalikan pun mulai kacau.

_**36 detik**__**…**__**  
**__**31 detik...**_

"A-apa aku orang benar-benar tidak berguna, Matt?"

_**25 detik...**__**  
**__**23 detik...**_

"Melaksanakan tu-tugas seperti ini saja... a-aku gagal. Bahkan, aku... ti-tidak bisa melindungimu."

_**21 detik...**__**  
**__**20 detik...**_

"Benci... A-aku begitu benci kekalahan... Ta-tapi... Ukh..."

_**13 detik...**_

Wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat, sakit yang dirasakannya pun begitu tak tertahankan.

Tapi percuma... Laju sang waktu tak dapat dihentikan lagi, hanya bisa terus maju tanpa bisa mundur ataupun berhenti.

_**10 detik...**_

_Brak..._

Mobil yang dikemudikan Mello masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung tua bekas gereja dan menabrak dinding yang rapuh.

_'Mello...'_

Lagi... Suara itu terdengar lagi ditelinganya. Rangkaian kata yang pernah diucapkan Matt kepadanya terulang kembali dalam pikirannya.

_**7 detik...**_

_'Mello... Aku mencintaimu...'_

"Bo-bodoh! Aku... sama sekali bu-bukan orang yang pantas kau cintai..."

_**5 detik...**_

'_Aku hanya ingin kau selalu disisiku, sampai kapanpun…'_

"Ta-tapi... Kau sekarang... meninggalkanku..."

_**4 detik...**_

_'Maka dari itu... Jangan pergi...'_

"A-aku... akan segera me-menyusulmu…"

_**3 detik…**_

_**2 detik…**_

'Matt... A-akankah... kita ber-temu... la-gi~?'

_**1…**_

_Bruk..._

.  
Pemuda itu akhirnya rubuh terkena serangan jantung.  
Wajahnya membeku, kedua bola matanya mulai memutih, kepalanya tersandar pada kemudi mobil dan sekujur tubuhnya mulai dingin...

Lembaran hidupnya kini t'lah tertutup rapat beserta kobaran api yang membakar seluruh kenangannya…

**.**

**.**

**_Cause everytime we touch_**

**_I feel this static_**

**_And everytime we kiss_**

**_I reach for the sky_**

**_Can't you hear my heart beat so_**

**_I can't let you go_**

**_Want you in my life_**

**.**

**.**

Yang menunggu diakhir kehidupan kita adalah kematian…

Tetapi, bagi mereka, kematian bukanlah akhir dari segalanya.

Berharap, kematian adalah awal untuk membuka lembaran kisah baru didunia yang berbeda...

* * *

Dibawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran, terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang tengah tertidur pulas, wajahnya terlihat begitu damai.

Angin lembut berhembus perlahan, seolah menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya yang rapuh.

Perlahan, ia membuka kedua matanya, dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Anak laki-laki kecil itu terkejut saat mendapati dirinya berada ditempat yang asing.

Kedua bola mata birunya melihat pemandangan disekelilingnya yang dipenuhi rerumputan hijau dan bunga-bunga pohon sakura yang berguguran.

Cahaya senja kemerahan yang terlukis dicakrawala tampak sangat menawan.

Tiba-tiba, pandangannya terhenti saat melihat seseorang dari kejauhan yang sedang berjalan perlahan menghampirinya.

Sosok itu kemudian tersenyum kepada Mello. Ia dapat melihat jelas senyuman yang begitu hangat, senyuman yang membuatnya merindu.

Tanpa berkata apapun, ia segera memeluk sosok itu dengan erat.

"Matt..." sebuah nama terurai dari bibirnya.

Ya, sosok itu adalah Matt.

Setelah mereka melewati kematian yang memisahkan mereka, kini mereka dapat bertemu kembali di dunia yang baru.

Mereka tak berwujud seperti pemuda yang berumur dua puluh tahun, tetapi sosok mereka sekarang adalah anak kecil yang berumur sembilan tahun.

Sepertinya harapan mereka tentang 'kehidupan setelah kematian' yang sangat mereka inginkan benar-benar terkabulkan.

_Kesempatan tak akan pernah datang dua kali…_

Pernyataan itu sangat dimengerti oleh Mello yang sangat ingin bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai.

"Mello... Maafkan aku." kedua tangannya membelai rambut Mello dengan lembut.

"Bodoh! Kau memang orang yang paling bodoh! Idiot! Ukh..." Mello memukul dada Matt cukup keras, sehingga anak laki-laki berambut merah marun itu sedikit merasa kesakitan.

"Kau pikir, ini mudah bagiku?!" Mello berbisik pelan.

"Eh?" Matt memandang kepala Mello yang tertunduk lesu.

"Kau yang menghilang begitu saja membuatku takut, membuatku begitu susah. Bukannya kau sudah berkali-kali berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan pernah pergi dariku?! Kapan aku pernah bilang kalau kau boleh pergi dariku, hah?!" air matanya perlahan tumpah, Mello tak dapat menahan rasa sakit sekaligus rasa bersalahnya pada Matt. Didadanya tertumpuk begitu banyak penyesalan...

Ia merasa kesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan kesepian yang ia rasakan membuatnya begitu menderita…

"Mello… Maafkan aku yang selalu membuatmu susah seperti ini…"

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melakukan tugas itu... Maaf, Matt. Aku begitu egois ingin mengalahkan Near, tapi akhirnya..."

"Mello... Tak apa, jangan salahkan dirimu... Kan, aku sendiri yang telah memilih jalanku."

"Bahkan setelah kau tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi?"

Matt tersenyum lagi dan kemudian menjawab, "Ya... Kau juga telah menempuh jalan yang kau pilih, bukan?"

"Tapi... Bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi seperti ini?" diwajahnya terlukis perasaan sedih yang mendalam.

"Kurasa kita akan bertemu lagi, kok, mungkin karena kita saling terhubung oleh perasaan yang sama... Sebelumnya, aku sangat berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, ternyata doaku terkabul." ucap Matt sembari melukiskan senyuman diwajahnya.

'Bodoh! Kenapa disaat seperti ini kau masih bisa tersenyum begitu... Tapi, saat aku melihat senyumnya itu, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa aku begitu menyukainya.'

"Nah... Kau mau memaafkan ku, kan?" Matt memegang pipi Mello dan dengan lembut mengusap sisa air matanya.

"Po-pokoknya kau yang bodoh ini tidak boleh pergi lagi dari hadapanku! Kau akan terima akibatnya kalau kau meninggalkanku lagi." sahut Mello sedikit berteriak.

"Haha... Bodoh, aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku yang kedua kalinya."

"Cih!... Orang yang bodoh jangan berkata bodoh! Dasar..."

"Ah... Matt..."

"Ada apa?"

"Te-terima kasih... Terima kasih telah mencintaiku dan... begitu baik denganku..." ucap Mello dengan wajah memerah.

Matt terdiam sebentar lalu tertawa kecil sembari mengacak-acak rambut Mello dengan jahilnya.

Saat berhadapan dengannya, entah kenapa Mello selalu merasa nyaman dan tenang...

Ia merasa dirinya begitu egois, karena ia sangat ingin orang yang telah memberinya sebuah kebahagiaan itu untuk selalu disisinya.

Ia merasa takut kalau akan sendirian lagi tanpanya.

Karena Matt adalah orang pertama yang mampu memahami perasaan dan keadaannya serta mampu membuat Mello bertahan akan kesendiriannya sejak kecil.

Ia seperti batang pohon kecil yang rapuh, tapi kehadirannya t'lah membuatnya menjadi kuat dan mampu bertahan terhadap badai apapun.

"Hey..." Mello mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan Matt.

"Janjilah sekali lagi padaku, kau harus tetap disisiku, jangan pergi."

Matt segera menautkan jari kelingkingnya seraya berkata,

"Baiklah... Malaikatku."  
.

.

.

.**  
**  
**_Where ever you are_**

**_What ever you do_**

**_I don't care about this_**

**_Althought we have different nature_**

**_My love will not change_**

**_My heart just for you_**

**_Cause I still love you forever_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

::_FIN_::

::_OWARI_::

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Hallo~ =w=)/

Maaf, author bawain ceritanya yang suram melulu. orz dan, ini songfic... Hahahaha(?) Maafkan saya para admin FFN tercinta~ saya melanggar _Guidelines_ lagi... Hahaha... *di-RA*

Ini sebenarnya fanfic_ re-make_ dari fic yang saya buat di akun Honami Akimoto dengan judul yang sama, yang diubah hanya penggunaan bahasanya dan kerapihannya (kayanya masih tetep acak-acakan)

Ah, maafkan author kalau kerapihan fic ini agak abal, soalnya pengaturannya aneh, harusnya tulisannya di-_**bold**_ malah ngga ke-_**bold**_"orz

Dan maaf kalau ficnya terlalu abal, _**OOC parah**_, dan lebay ;;w;;

Tapi, author ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membacanya... :')

Jangan lupa ditunggu _Review_-nya... *tebarbunga*

_**Sign,**_

Yuki a.k.a Nami


End file.
